Neville Longbottom and the Elixir Eros
by the-lionness
Summary: He kept...squinting his eyes. He felt lustful...He was just about to give up when a sign got the attention of his eye. Originally part of the Hermione Erotica chronicle. Please R&R and excuse my crappy writing skills.


2 o'clock. Neville had been nervous for two hours. His hands shook as he picked up a red container and poured the contents in a cauldron. He kept staring out of the corner of his eye and then at a Venus flytrap stalking a mouse, pretending to be interested.

_Great. Now I look like a pervert. _He cursed himself for acting like a prat in front of Hermione. The morning, before joining her in the greenhouse to start their Herbology project, he told his reflection to not act like a prat. But he kept doing the opposite; in the first hour alone, he dropped his quill, knocked over flowers, and just about broke his toe when he stubbed it against a stool.

_God, I'm acting like a Squib! _He stared out of the corner of his eye and smiled to himself as he gazed at the object of beauty. While he had grown another foot taller and his body became lean and muscular and a look into his eyes caused girls to blush red in appreciation, she had also developed. He had always thought her pretty, but to look at her now with her bronze skin with a sprinkle of freckles on her nose and her wispy chestnut-brown curls and her pink lips and long eyelashes, he could help to think that she had blossomed better than him.

Also to look at her supple body caused his mind to ponder dirty thoughts like how fast he could pull of that skirt and see if every hair on her body was as silky as the ones on her head…

He snapped back to focus. _That wouldn't happen; she likes Ron…or Harry. _Neville sighed at the unrequited love; just about everyone knew she liked one of them and while he had been friends first, spoken to her first, and understood her first, he would just be the guy-friend. He turned to the cauldron.

"I, uh, think it's ready." He said. Hermione agreed and took a bit and sipped the concoction and passed it to Neville. He took a sip, feeling the liquid travel down his stomach. It was then a warm, prickly feeling filled his stomach and spread over his body. His eyes fluttered over to Hermione, the scene in front of him became watery and distant. His partner was wriggling uncomfortably and then peeling out of her robes and unbuttoning her shirt's buttons. Her breathing becoming laborious as she began to get enamored with her body: her lips parted and she snapped out of her trance standing up but still pulling at her clothes uncomfortably.

"Neville, I think there's something wrong!" She said watching him peel out his own robe and retreating into the greenhouse refuge. Instead of going after her, he took a look at the book, his tie becoming loose, then his shirt, searching for the earmarked book. As he started, he noticed it; the tear. The page that held the title was just a strip of paper; under it was a different the title "Elixer Eros" and the ingredients they had used.

_What the hell?_

Neville ran off to find Hermione between aisles of greenhouse shrubbery all the while the project taking over him. He had taken off his shirt and his shoes. The warm heat all over his body made him sweat. He kept running a hand over his boxer's waistband and squinting his eyes. He felt lustful; the need to touch or be touched was strong. But he continued to search for Hermione. He was just about to give up when a sign got the attention of his eye.

The silhouette of Hermione was seen between leaves. She was pulling out of her bra letting it slip off her body and unto the ground. Her breasts were perky. Neville's hand finally reached inside his pants. He gasped at seeing her skirt, shoes, and finally underwear fall. He moved up and parted the leaves surprised at the sight.

Hermione's naked body was forming sweat. Her eyes were closed; tears slithered out. Her lips were parted softly as a blush spread unto her body. Her hand played with her nipples; the other was lost between her legs. She fell back unaware she was exposing her pussy to him: fingers kept pulling in and out of her slit; her fingers coated with masturbation. As Neville yelled her name, the girl jumped out and tried to cover herself up. But as she stammered an explanation and begged for her indulgence to be a secret, Neville brought himself in for a kiss. He grew wicked as the kisses became deeper and more passionate; he brought himself on her, his teeth already nipping her breasts. Hermione gasped as her nipples hardened to nubs. She turned around and bent over in innovation.

"_Please_." She begged him, sighing as he complied. He kissed her back trailing down. His hands rubbed her thighs, her breasts and her shoulders. Finally, he pinched at her nubs and then slipped one of his fingers inside of her, letting it be coated in her juices. The other grabbed at his own member and played with the tip of the head, the pleasure of being inside her slipping into her tight pussy easily and pushing her against the wall, letting her grabbed his ass. As he played with her silky hair, he began to motion slowly pushing in and out their bodies rubbing against one and another. He couldn't stand it anymore! He quickened his pace and his body slapping against hers; her breasts juggled up and down.

"Neville! Neville!" Hermione climaxed moving at his pace to continue his pleasure. Neville began to reach his peak. His gates opened and he flooded inside of her, cumming and making her wet.

They smiled.

They kissed.

They held each other close.

Hermione soon closed her eyes.

Neville did the same only to come out his daydream looking around him and into the clock. 2 o'clock. He had been daydreaming for two hours and counting. He picked up a red container and poured the contents into a cauldron.


End file.
